butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Boniface Volturi
Prince Boniface Marcellus "Bo" Cullen (née Volturi) is the youngest Lux Lamia biological son of Aro Volturi and Sulpicia Volturi, and the adopted son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. He is also the mate of Sarah Black. Early Life & Bio Boniface or Bo was born in the Spring of 2016, which surprised his mother and father being that he was born two years after to his Lux Lamia twin. Bo is first introduced in Sunset two years after Lizzy, Abby, Dru, and Lucas were kidnapped by the Volturi. He's seen to be very close to Wesley Volturi and his brother, Stefano. Stefano especially is overprotective of his younger brother due to their connection. He is a source of innocence at the Volturi, especially for those who are being held hostage there. Bo wants to leave after hearing stories from his older siblings about the outside world, being he's never actually left Volterra. After his father threatens to harm his brother, Stefano, he's lost all attachment to his home. At the end of Sunset he escapes Volterra with the others. In Eternal Dawn, it's noted that Bo has grown close to Carlisle and Esme, who've taken him in as their own son. He loves living with the Cullen's as he gains the chance at a normal childhood. He is also extremely happy when the Volturi are finally defeated and he can live with his family in peace. In Immortal Love, Bo is set to marry Sarah Black. The two have also harbored feelings for years. However, it took them years to finally get together. While Sarah quietly had a crush on Bo, Bo did as well but became busy when he went to work for Dru at the High Council. Mentioned by Renesmee, they ran around in circles for almost twenty three years. However, it took a tragic incident where Sarah almost died from an enemy vampire for Bo and her to finally come together. After they officially got together, they had identical twin daughters a year later and finally got married. It's also mentioned that after their marriage, they are to move to Washington D.C to help out with human-supernatural relations for the High Council. This makes Bo officially in charge of mortal and foreign affairs. Relationships Esme & Carlisle Cullen (adopted parents) Esme and Carlisle are Bo's adopted parents. He grows close to Esme alongside Wes after she makes them chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese for the first time. Since then, Bo slowly begins to view Esme and Carlisle as his parents. He eventually calls Esme "Mommy" and Carlisle "Daddy" midway through Eternal Dawn. Although the couple have many adopted children and grandchildren– Bo, Wes, and Stefano are the three that they get to raise as essentially as their own. [[Drusilla Volturi|'Drusilla Volturi']]' & Iris Valentino' ''(older sisters/surrogate mothers) '' Dru is Bo's older half-sister and Iris is his sister in-law. The two were the first figures in Bo's life that gave him parental affection. He views them as his older sisters but also mothers due to the fact they were involved in primal parts of his childhood. He calls Dru "Momma" and Iris "Mom." Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth Generation Category:The Volturi Category:The Cullens